Smile
by Asura Aoi
Summary: .:UA:.:Oneshot:.Jamás había visto tal sonrisa...llena de dulzura, melancolía e inocencia...su sonrisa era única..."Eres la chica de la mejor sonrisa...".:Pein&Konan:.


**-**

**-**

**-**

**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…Smile…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"_Algo que yo olvide acerca de ti hace mucho tiempo"_

**H**oy sabía que no era una noche común…sin embargo, como siempre, salió a fumar su preciado cigarrillo.

Bajo aquel manto marino iluminado por pequeño puntos blancos, él fumaba. Como siempre, como cada día por la noche; contemplando esos pequeños astros y aquella bella luna que tanto le encantaba. Hoy era luna llena. Y era lo más hermoso que él podía disfrutar. El ambiente era tan tranquilo, tan lleno de una paz virgen, el viento soplaba con lentitud acariciando sus soleados cabellos. Era una noche perfecta.

Pero la vio correr desesperadamente enfrente de él.

Corría y él la observo, ella tenía gracia; sus cabellos azulados se movían desesperadamente, sus largas y blancas piernas se flexionaban con agilidad. Era una mujer de lo mas particular. Pero corría exasperadamente, como si algo perturbara su andar. Y entonces lo vio correr a él detrás de ella.

Un hombre de mal aspecto. Un asesino o violador juzgando su aspecto. Iba tras aquella mujer de cabellos extraños, de eso no tenía duda.

- ¡Muñeca!… ¡Ven, no te haré nada! - grito él maliciosamente -

Y ella aumento la velocidad. Fue allí donde él entendió, ese hombre quería secuestrar a esa mujer. Y con "justa" razón…ella era demasiado hermosa. Pero él no se lo permitiría…esa mujer no lo merecía, o al menos eso creía. La verdad es que era una mujer de lo más bella como para dejar que otro que no sea él la poseyera.

Se levantó, tiro la colilla de su cigarrillo y la pisoteó. Corrió tras aquel mal hombre y le golpeo la nuca, él cayó inerte al frió suelo. Pudo ver como la mujer había observado como él había golpeado a ese hombre…y salió corriendo.

Sacó otro cigarro de su cajetilla y lo encendió. Esperaba poder volver a verla.

…**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o…**

La noche de hoy era suave, ligera, con un viento tranquilo y eso era algo que a Konan le gustaba. Caminaba de regreso a casa, planeando llegar a preparar una deliciosa limonada y disfrutarla viendo una película de drama y romance, junto a su gato y la refrigeración encendida, dormir tarde y desnuda. Esos eran los más grandes placeres que la vida le había otorgado. Y por nada del mundo los cambiaría.

Hoy caminaba lentamente. Y lo encontró de nuevo, como todos los días que pasaba por allí.

Él, un chico muy peculiar, de cabellos naranjas, piercings por toda su cara, ojos anillados y un cigarro encendido en la mano. Siempre su mirada estaba perdida en aquel hermoso cielo marino, la mantenía melancólica, despreocupada y pesada. Era un hombre muy extraño. De cabello extraño…y pensaba que su cabello era único.

Y ahora que lo recordaba. Hacía una semana que le había salvado la vida.

- Oye… - habló con su característico tono frió - Gracias por lo de la semana pasada…

Él volteó y su atención se poso completamente en ella, parpadeó. Ella se había acercado más de lo normal. Ahora ella estaba postrada ante él de manera imponente, fría y avergonzada, suponía que ella no estaba acostumbrada a agradecer. No discutiría eso…a él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a agradecer.

- No tenías por que correr de esa manera… - le replico -

Konan frunció su ceño. Él no tenía derecho a replicarle nada.

- No te tomes la libertad de decirme lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no. - dijo altaneramente - Por que tan solo me hayas salvado la dignidad no tienes por que decirme eso.

Él se levanto de su lugar. Y entonces descubrió que le superaba por tan solo un par de centímetros de estatura y ella no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Hoy descubría muchas cosas, ella era una mujer de filo muy bien hecho, de carácter…y eso comenzó a gustarle. Después de todo…ella era lo mas hermoso que había visto…pero todo lo bueno sale caro. Y ella tiene su carácter.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Vaya…que carácter. - le dijo - Y pensar que eres muy hermosa…

Ella pareció incomodarse con el comentario de él, aún así no demostró nada pero él pareció notarlo levemente.

- Te salve solo por que ese hombre era un idiota y orgulloso. Sabía bien que nunca te alcanzaría pero aún así siguió, aún así…no sabrías defenderte. - tiró la colilla de su cigarro, la pisoteó y encendió otro cigarrillo -

Golpe bajo para ella, pero ni tonta se dejaría vencer por un hombre como él. De pronto oyó motores funcionar en su máximo esplendor y el sonido de patrullas cerca del lugar. Él le tomo de la mano y la hizo correr, tirando su cigarrillo y pisoteándolo de nuevo. A ella no le pareció la idea.

- ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!…

- ¡Cállate! O si no te agarraran junto conmigo…

Konan calló y siguió corriendo tomada de la mano de aquel hombre. La quiso soltar pero él la apretó aún más. Ella se dejo llevar.

…**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o…**

Había dado con la cochera de alguna casa abandonada. Él la había pegado a su pecho con una mano cubriéndole su boca. Podía oler su aroma suave, varonil y seductor. Era un hombre de lo más atractivo, muy a pesar por sus piercings…aunque a él le sentaban bastante bien. Era alguien muy curioso.

Ahora miraba muy atentamente la calle esperando a que sucediera algo. Tan solo vio pasar seis camionetas patrulleras con rapidez, todas seguidas. Él la aferró mas había su pecho…buscando protegerla. Ella cerró sus ojos sombreados de azul con lentitud, aspirando su aroma.

- Ya… - lo escucho susurrar - Estúpido Deidara…

La soltó y ella abrió sus ojos. Él la observaba fijamente, ella tan solo se dedico a mirarle con su característica melancolía. Konan tenía muchas preguntas de todo tipo, él parecía ser un hombre buscado y peligroso.

- ¿Quién eres?

Él suspiro, ya la había involucrado en esto…y sin querer.

- Me llamo Nagato…pero todos me conocen como Pein. - encendió un cigarrillo - Líder de la famosa banda "Akatsuki"…y esas patrullas que acabas de ver buscaban a Deidara, miembro de la banda, seguramente debía haber hecho explotar algo.

Konan inhalo y suspiro en forma de sorpresa pero sin perder su semblante frío.

- Juraría haber sabido de ti hace mucho tiempo…solo que debí olvidarlo. - mencionó con cierto deje de melancolía - Me llamo Konan…

Pein levantó una ceja con cierto deje de curiosidad.

- ¿Konan? Bonito nombre…

Ella sonrió levemente. Y él le observo muy detenidamente.

Era una sonrisa suave, apenas visible y virgen. Agraciada de dulzura y ternura, contrastaba con esos ojos cielo, le hacía ver una venus en lugar de esa bella mujer.

- ¡Hey Pein!… ¡La policía se ha marchado! - gritó un pelirrojo a mitad de calle -

El susodicho desvió su atención tan solo un poco del rostro de Konan para observar a aquel hombre, suspiró y sonrió tan solo un poco. No le habían agarrado y esas eran muy buenas noticias…pero temía por su amigo explotador de cosas, esperaba poder encontrarlo en su lugar de reunión.

- ¿Quieres conocer a mi gente?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Él salió de aquella casa abandonada seguido de la peliazulada. Ya era tarde…pero quería seguir afuera.

Habían llegado a una casa bastante apartada de la colonia pero bonita, algo grande y, para ser propiedad de una banda de lo más vándala estaba muy bien cuidada.

- Te preguntas por que esta cuidada ¿no?… - Konan le volteó a ver - Es mi casa…la mantengo así para despistar a la policía…

Era una estrategia rara…pero aún así válida. Caminaron hasta ella y él saco una llave de su bolsillo, la introdujo y le dio vuelta, la puerta se abrió dejando ver mucha gente dentro de aquella gran casa. Personas con cabellos raros, caras de lo mas peculiar y afilando navajas o cosas por el estilo.

- ¡Pein!

Él volteó y frunció su ceño, era Deidara.

- Joder Deidara… - todos le voltearon a ver - No vuelvas a dar esos sustos…cabrón…

De pronto toda la atención llevada a Nagato se pasó a la chica de cabellos azules. Algunos le miraban con confusión, otros con diversión…otros hasta con deseo. No era normal que Pein trajera a casa una mujer de tal magnitud…siempre eran llevadas a un motel para luego no volver a saber de ellas.

- Ni lo intenten…si no quieren que les parta la cara…

Él se marcho de la sala para dirigirse a una habitación dejando a Konan en la sala con los chicos de Akatsuki.

- Pero si tú eres la chica con la que Pein estaba refugiado. - comento el mismo chico de hace rato - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella le volteó a verle fríamente…pero aquel hombre no pareció inmutarse para nada.

- Konan…

- ¿Sabes? No es normal que Pein traiga mujeres a su casa…él parece respetarla. - dijo un chico con una guadaña en mano - Algunos pensamos que batea para el otro bando…

Esos chicos comenzaban a caerle bien.

Entre charlas y risas se fue pasando la noche. Había conocido gente muy original…Sasori y su afición a las marionetas, Hidan y su obsesión con el dios Jashin, Kisame el tiburón y como olvidar a Deidara y sus artísticas explosiones. Akatsuki era una banda muy divertida…y pensar que la gente los consideraba locos. Pein se había integrado a la plática rato después de haber salido de la habitación.

De nuevo…el chico de cabellos soleados volvía a ver la hermosa sonrisa de aquella bella mujer

…**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o…**

Sabía donde vivía…y la había ido a buscar temprano. Ella debía estar allí ese día. Toco la puerta de la casa de ella.

Y esta se abrió.

- ¿Nagato?

Él le enseñó una piedra con un papel enroscado en ella. Konan le miró confusa.

- ¿Para mí? - lo dudaba -

Pein suspiró.

- No. Vamos a quebrar un vidrió con esto. - él sonrió maliciosamente -

Ella observo la casa. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. El Akatsuki no pareció notarlo…estaba tan embelesado observando su reloj de muñeca esperando la hora correcta.

- Nagato… ¿Se puede saber que vamos a hacer?…

- Ese papel enrollado a esa piedra es una carta para la chica que vive allí…

Konan sonrió. Él se distrajo tan solo unos segundos para verla sonreír.

- Nunca imagine que tú hicieras este tipo de cosas…

- Yo no la escribí…ni siquiera me interesa la chica. - dijo aún observando su reloj - La escribió Sasori…la chica a quien se la manda se llama Sabaku no Temari…ya sabes, esos poemas de amor…

- Pareces un niño haciendo estas cosas…Pein…

- Lo se…lo que se hace por los amigos…

Lanzó la piedra con fuerza que logró quebrar el cristal y oyó un gritó, tomo de la mano a Konan y le dijo:

- ¡Corre!

Corrieron hasta perder de vista la mansión. Pararon a descansar cuando ya estaban alejados un par de cuadras.

- ¿Cómo…conseguiste la carta? - logró decir cansadamente -

Pein se tiró en el suelo.

- Ayer…en la plática que mantenías con ellos…Sasori es muy descuidado. - dijo agitadamente - Quiero fumar…

Ella sonrió. Pein se fascino con esa sonrisa.

Konan parecía reírse del temor que había pasado, temor a ser agarrados por la policía por causar destrozos en casa ajena. Y eso le gustaba a él. Era una sonrisa cambiante…de ternura a maldad, de felicidad a temor…pero ella sonreía y eso era lo que le hacía brillar. Él sonrió también.

- ¿Te gusta pintar?

Pintaban una nube estilizada con aerosol rojo, él decía que era el símbolo de su banda y ella lo creía un arte. Cuando terminaron ambos de pintar sonrieron.

…**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o…**

Y era de todos los días. Era de levantarse, alistarse y salir a buscarla. Ella le hacía segunda para todo…cuando la policía les encontraba ellos corrían como alma que lleva el diablo. Ambos jamás se habían sentido de esa manera…tan completos.

- No Nagato…

- ¿Ni una probada?

- No…

Ella se negaba a fumar…y él trataba de convencerla. Hoy se encontraban tranquilos…en una esquina, él fumando y ella acompañándolo, muy tranquilos después de haber causado destrozos y haber sido perseguidos por la policía. El día era hermoso; soleado, poco ventoso y con nubes muy blancas en aquel hermoso cielo azul.

- ¿Sabes que me contó Sasori?

- ¿Qué?

- Que ayer por la tarde Temari y él habían hablado…gracias a la famosa carta y dice que tal vez ella le de una oportunidad…

Konan miró de forma ceñuda a su compañero.

- Me dio las gracias por haber hecho llegar esa carta…luego me golpeo…por que ese papel era su tesoro mas preciado después de su marioneta… - él se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca -

- Es un pobre enamorado…

Nagato sonrió maliciosamente.

- Vamos a juntar a la gente esta noche…vamos a hacer revuelta por todo el lugar…

A Konan le brillaron los ojos de emoción…esa noche iba a ser la mejor de todas.

Esa noche ambos se reunieron en la casa de Pein, algunos llevaban sus aerosoles, otros sus navajas u objetos punzo cortantes. Deidara llevaba sus explosivos en mano y siempre sus reservas por si acaso.

- Esta va a ser una larga noche… - susurro Pein -

…**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o…**

- ¡Jajajaja!… ¡Nos vemos Pein!

- ¡No te vayan a agarrar muchacho! - le dijo divertidamente -

Deidara corría derecho mientras que Pein y Konan habían doblado en una esquina, la patrulla iba tras ellos. Ambos chicos se dirigían al escondite más cercano del lugar…la casa de ella. Una vez que llegaron azotaron la puerta y cerraron con llave. Rieron con ganas.

- ¡Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de esos policías cuando sepan que no agarraron ni a uno! - dijo ella entre risas -

Ambos se tiraron al sillón de la sala de estar y calmaron un poco su risa hasta quedarse en un completo silencio. Aún veían las luces rojas y azules de las patrullas pasar una y otra vez por la misma calle tratando de encontrar sin éxito alguno a los vándalos aquellos. Ella sonrió y bostezo de forma cansada.

- Que cansancio…

- Ha sido una noche larga… ¿verdad que sí? - no hubo respuesta - ¿Konan?

Volteó a ver a su amiga para verla hecha ovillo en el sillón y con sus parpados cerrados. Estaba dormida y muy profundamente.

Se veía bonita, inocente y sexy dormida en esa posición fetal, parecía una niña de lo más hermosa. Era una venus entera. Sus parpados sombreados de azul cielo le hacía tener un aspecto melancólico y sus labios rosados tentaban a muchas cosas. Se acerco un poco mas a ella y la observo mas de cerca, ella gruño en su sueño, a él se le escapo una sonrisa. Luego su mirada se postro en los labios rosáceos de ella, estaban entreabiertos incitándolo a hacerlos preso de un beso lleno de ternura e inocencia. Él se debatía entre dormir junto a ella para aspirar su nostálgico aroma o observarla toda la noche para ser tentado por cada minuto que pasaba por el deseo.

Luego de pensarlo tan solo un poco…que no perdía tiempo acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de ella, se decidió por dormir junto a ella. La cargo en brazos y la llevo a la que suponía que era su habitación.

Sin duda…esa era su pieza. Llena de nostalgia y el aroma de Konan impregnado por todos lados. La recostó muy suavemente en las mantas blancas de la cama y ella se acomodo rápidamente, le quitó los zapatos y algunos cabellitos azulados de su rostro. Ella mostró una sonrisa.

Nagato se descalzo sus zapatos y se recostó en la cómoda cama, el aroma de ella invadió su olfato dándole a entender que ese era un aroma romántico y melancólico. Se acerco hacía ella y paso un brazo suyo por la cintura de la mujer hasta abrazarla por completo. Su rostro topó con la suave melena azulada y de nuevo fue invadido por el mismo perfume.

Así…poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

…**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o…**

Pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por su ventana dándole un aspecto tierno. Aquella luz le despertó de su maravilloso sueño.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo sentir que estaba en algo mucho más cómodo que el sofá. Trató de levantarse pero fue aferrada a la cama por un brazo fuerte y de piel pálida. Se asustó, volteó y se encontró con el rostro que jamás pensó ver tan de frente.

Sus ojos anillados se clavaron en los suyos azulados y el aliento de ellos topaba sus rostros. Estaban muy cerca…demasiado cerca para el gusto de ella, aún así no hacía nada por alejarse de él. Al contrario…él la tenía hipnotizada con sus fríos ojos.

…

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ambos pares de ojos mantenían un brillo intenso. Se veían con intensidad. Nagato levanto su brazo y acarició lentamente la sonrosada mejilla de ella, con dos de sus dedos comenzó a delinear el cuello de ella mientras veía como ella había sonreído ante el tacto de sus dedos con su cuello.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa… - le susurro -

Su pulgar delineó suavemente los labios de ella mientras esa sonrisita aún seguía presente en ellos. Suaves…como lo pensó. Se preguntó si tendrían la misma suavidad en un beso. Quería descubrirlo…

- Me gustas… - le volvió a susurrar -

Pero esta vez arrestó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso cálido y sutil. Ella le recibió gustosa y profundizo el beso de manera lenta y torturante.

Era algo que ambos sabían que era fugaz, apasionado y deseoso…extrañamente tierno y lleno de calidez. Fue tímido, como si fuera el primero, pero estaba lleno de sentimiento. Cuando se separaron ella sonrió visiblemente.

- ¿Sabes? Te sonrisa es única… - le dijo -

- Tonto… - le dijo ella divertidamente -

Él subió sobre ella y le beso con más pasión, ella rodeo su cuello con sus delicados brazos. Profundizaron ese beso introduciendo sus lenguas de forma lenta y ansiosa. Duraron besándose buen rato hasta que un hilillo de saliva se escapo de la comisura de los labios de ella.

Se separaron y sonrieron de manera divertida.

- Eres la chica de la mejor sonrisa…Konan…

La sonrisa de ella se mantuvo…pero ahora llevaba una calidez y una dulzura que invitaba a ser manchada por un beso lleno de cariño.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**o.O…o…O.o…O…o.O…¡Fin!…O.o…O…o.O…o…O.o**

**-**

**-**

**-**

…_Fanfic basado en la canción/traducción __Smile Ichiban Ii Onna __de __An Café__…_

¡Hola! Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un Pein&Konan.

Estoy contenta con este fanfic por que me salió mejor de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad me impresiona poder haber escrito más de tres líneas en un pequeño párrafo xD. En sí…pienso que derrame bastante miel.

La frase del inicio que dice "_Algo que yo olvide acerca de ti hace mucho tiempo" _es una frase que leí hace bastante tiempo cuando mantenía mi afición a DAI; precisamente la traducción del titulo de su canción DNA _"Dokokade Nakushita Aitsu no Aitsu"_…la puse por el dialogo de Konan en donde dice _"Juraría haber sabido de ti hace mucho tiempo…solo que debí olvidarlo." _

Como ya dije, este fanfic esta basado en la canción Smile Ichiban Ii Onna del grupo japonés An Café. Lo podrán ver por que narro toda la traducción aquí…desde los celos hasta la palabra "venus (viinasu)".

_¿Reviews…?_

**Asura Aoi**


End file.
